1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cold rolling of metal strips. In cold rolling mills, it is necessary to project substantial amounts of a liquid constituted by oil or an emulsion of oil in water against the opposite sides of the metal strip before it enters the rolling mill to assure the lubrication and cooling of the metal strip and the rolls of the mill. After the rolled metal strip leaves the rolling mill, it is necessary to remove the liquid films covering the opposite sides of the rolled metal strip so that they do not interfere with the operations to which the metal strip is subsequently subjected, particularly to permit the rolled metal strip to be properly reeled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,878 discloses a device for wiping liquids from the surfaces of a rolled metal strip by moving the metal strip under tension through a device consisting of three rolls between which the strip passes. The rolls are disposed at the opposite sides of the strip transversely to the direction of conveyance thereof and they are applied against the opposite sides under a predetermined pressure. Usually, rolls of a small diameter are used because they are more efficient, and to avoid their bending under pressure, the pressure to which the rolls are subjected is applied by springs and pairs of casters distributed regularly along the length of the rolls. This structure permits a regular pressure to be applied over the entire width of the metal strip as long as this width differs little from the length of the rolls. On the other hand, if the length of the rolls substantially exceeds the width of the strip, the rolls are deformed by flexing, which produces a poor drying of the center portion of the metal strip.